sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure (Tails's Story)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do historii Tailsa do gry Sonic Adventure. Scenka 1 [Na niebie nad Station Square widać Tailsa lecącego na swoim samolocie] Tails: Wszystko działa wspaniale. Wszystkie systemy działają... Pełna prędkość! samolot zaczyna się trząść Uh oh! Co to było? samolotu zostaje unieruchomiony Niiiiiieeeeeeeeeee! zaczyna latać niezgrabnie Aaaaggg...! Straciłem kontrolę! Mayday! Mayday! Schodzę na dół! przelatuje przez Station Square Aaaaggg...! Uwaga tam na dole! [Samolot rozbija się gdzieś w Emerald Coast i Sonic przybywa tam, by pomóc Tailsowi] [Sonic i Tails wracają do Station Square; motyw przewodni Sonica jest wgrany] Sonic: Kolego, miałeś szczęście. Widziałem, jak ty podchodzisz do lądowania! Więc, co tym razem poszło nie tak? To nie jest tak, że sam się zderzyłeś. Tails: Tak, tylko że ja testuję prototyp nowego zasilacza, lecz on nie jest jeszcze w pełni kompatybilny! Sonic: Zawsze możesz pożyczyć mój samolot, Tornado, jeśli chcesz. Tails: Dzięki, Sonic. Ale jeśli mogę dokonać tej pracy, to będzie równa twojej. Sprawdź ten zasilacz! mu [[Szmaragdy Chaosu|Szmaragd Chaosu]] Sonic: To Szmaragd Chaosu! Niemożliwe! Tails: Miałem szczęście znaleźć jeden z siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Mają nieograniczone mistyczne moce. Teraz chcę wykorzystać tę moc, by lecieć moim samolotem. Ruszajmy do mojego warsztatu w Mistycznych Ruinach; tam ci pokażę, nad czym ciężko pracuję. Chodźmy do stacji kolejowej, wsiadamy do pociągu i jesteśmy na miejscu! Scenka 2 [W Mistycznych Ruinach blisko warsztatu Tailsa, Eggman nadlatuje by skonfrontować Tailsa i Sonica] Eggman: No, no, no... Czy to nie są Sonic i Tails! [Gra motyw przewodni Eggmana] Tails: To Eggman! Eggman: Cisza! Jestem Doktor Robotnik najbardziej przebiegły geniusz naukowy na tym świecie. Sonic: Ta jasne, Doktorze Eggman! Eggman: Dość! Pracuję nad swoim ogólnym planem, ale teraz nadszedł czas, aby go dokonać! Tails: To zazwyczaj oznacza kłopoty pochodzące od ciebie. Eggman: Nawet nie próbujcie mi przeszkadzać tym razem. Dajcie mi Szmaragd Chaosu albo! Tails: Albo co? Hę? Eggman: Albo wezmę go… przy użyciu siły! [Eggman odlatuje na chwilę, ale nadchodzi ze swoim Egg Mobile, który zmienił się w Egg Hornet] Scenka 3 [Pokonany Eggman ląduje na ziemię] Tails: [Idzie w kierunku Sonica, trzymając w ręce Szmaragd Chaosu] To było za proste! Eggman: [Dostrzega Szmaragd Chaosu] Mam cię! [Używa mechanicznej ręki, by zabrać Tails’owi Szmaragd Chaosu] Tails: Hej! On mi go zabrał! Eggman: Chaos potrzebuje małej przekąski! Tails: Kto to ten Chaos? [Chaos stoi obok Eggmana] Sonic: To ten potwór, którego widziałem wczorajszego dnia. Tails: Eee, potwór? [Eggman rzuca Szmaragd Chaosu w kierunku Chaosa, który zaczyna mocno rosnąć przez Szmaragd Chaosu] Eggman: Tak, tak, tak! To się dzieje naprawdę! Tak samo przpowiedziały kamienne tablice! Ha! Ha! Ha! ha! Posłuchaj, Sonic! Siła Chaosa wzrasta, gdy za każdym razem daję mu jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. On potrzebuje aż siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, by stać się niezniszczalnym! Wtedy zmieni Station Square w kupę gruzu. Na której zbuduję własne miasto, Robotnikland! Ha! Ha! Ha! ha! Jesteś gotów, Chaos? Ruszajmy odnaleźć następny Szmaragd. Naprzód! [Eggman rzuca lekką bombę na dół, po czym on i Chaos znikają] Tails: Całe szczęście, że oni sobie poszli! NIeźle się ich pobyliśmy! Sonic: Nie możemy pozwolić, by ten potwór stał się coraz większy. Mogłoby to być obrzydliwe! Tails: Masz rację. Musimy zatrzymać Chaosa! A będzie mógł, gdybyśmy trzymali go z dala od Szmaragdów, prawda? Więc, co o tym sądzisz, Sonic? Znajdźmy Szmaragdy Chaosu, zanim Eggman zrobi to przed nami! Scenka 4 [Tails i Sonic wychodzą z Casinopolis; nagle, pojawia się Eggman] Tails: [Wyskakuje Eggmanowi z drogi] Co to? [Upuszcza Szmaragd Chaosu] Szmaragd Chaosu! [Próbuje biec i odebrać Eggmanowi Szmaragd] Eggman: Wynoście się stąd! [Opryskuje Tailsa i Sonica gazem usypiającym] Tails: Aaaah! [Upada na grunt] [Eggman zabiera Szmaragd Chaosu] Eggman: Dobraaanoooc... Ha! Ha! Ha! ha! [Odlatuje znowu] Tails: Egg-man. Zasypia [Następuje nowy dzień; Tails i Sonic wstają] Tails: Ugh.. Sonic... Co się stało ze Szmaragdem Chaosu? [Sonic denerwuje się]] Sonic: Argh... Eggman dostał jeden z nich, ale drugi jest bezpieczny. On musi być zdesperowany. Tails: Teraz zamiast dwóch Szmaragdów mamy jeden, a Eggman wygrał. Chodźmy go złapać! Scenka 5 [Tails i Sonic walk spacerują dookoła w Mistycznych Ruinach i spotykają się z Knucklesem; motyw przewodni Knucklesa jest grany] Tails: Hey, Knuckles. Co jest grane? [Knuckles próbuje zaatakować Tails’a lecz jemu udaje się uniknąć ciosów] Tails: Co ty wyprawiasz Knuckles? Knuckles: Nie zadzieraj ze mną teraz. Tylko oddaj Szmaragdy, które masz przy sobie. Prędko! Tails: Nie radzę, Knuckles! Scenka 6 [Tails i Knuckles znów szarżują na siebie i zderzenie powoduje, że Tails przez to upuszcza oba Szmaragdy Chaosu] Tails: Whoah! O nie, Szmaragdy! [Eggman niespodziewanie się pojawia] Eggman: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! A teraz są one moje! Tails: Eggman wrócił! [Eggman zabiera oba Szmaragdy] Tails: On zabrał Szmaragdy! Eggman: [Trzyma oba Szmaragdy] Ale z was nieudolni idioci! Knuckles: Hej... To są... Szmaragdy Chaosu! Eggman: Dajecie się też tak łatwo oszukać! Ja poczekam, aż przyprowadzicie mi wszystkie Szmaragdy! Tails: [Rozmawia z Knucklesem] Co on w każdym razie powiedział? Sonic: Czy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że zostałeś łatwo oszukany? Knuckles: Oszukany? Nikt nie robi ze mnie durnia! Sonic: Z drogi. Knucklehead! Eggman: Ha! Ha! Ha! ha! Cztery! Policzmy: 4 Szmaragdy! Wzywam cię, Chaos! Czwarty Szmaragd już nadchodzi! [Chaos w swojej drugiej formie pojawia się obok Eggmana] Eggman: Proszę! Poczęstuj się! [Eggman rzuca oba Szmaragdy Chaosu do Chaosa, który zaczyna się transformować w swoją czwartą formę] Tails: O nie... On znowu rośnie! Musimy go zatrzymać! Scenka 7 [Egg Carrier jest podziwiany nad Mistycznymi Ruinami] Eggman: Oto moje latające arcydzieło, Egg Carrier! Ale to blednie w porównaniu do siły Chaosu! Adieu... Do następnego spotkania, moi przyjaciele... Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! ha! [Eggman jest rozpromieniony na swoim Egg Carrier, po czym pozostawia Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa] Tails: Hej, nie możemy pozwolić mu uciec! Pędźmy do mojego warsztatu i weźmy Tornado! Sonic: Słusznie! Knuckles: Wy idźcie, chłopaki! Mam pewne niedokończone sprawy do załatwienia. Sonic: Żaden problem, Knuckles. Zajmiemy się tym wszystkim! Tails: Chodź, musimy ruszać! Scenka 8 [W warsztacie Tailsa] Tails: Sonic, poczekaj chwileczkę... [Tails będąćy wewnątrz warsztatu, wysuwa Tornado na zewnątrz; jego motyw przewodni zaczyna grać] Tails: Sonic! Wskakuj! [Sonic wskakuje do Tornada] Tails: Ruszajmy! Scenka 9 [Tornado zostaje zestrzelony po ogromnym wybuchu z Egg Carrier. W Mystic Ruins śni mu się sen, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkał się z Soniciem; Tails budzi się później w głównym obszarze Mistycznych Ruin] Tails: Hmmm, wow... Ten sen przypomniał mi wspomnienia! oczami, patrząc w niebo Wiele zawdzięczam Sonicowi. Sonic! [Wstaje na nogi I rozgląda się wokół, widząc, że Sonica nie ma w pobliżu] Hmmm, zastanawiam się, gdzie on się podziewa? Mam nadzieję, że jest cały. Tornado nie jest zbyt mocne. Jeżeli chcę dorwać Egg Carrier, muszę dokończyć mój prototyp. Potrzebuję Szmaragdu Chaosu do działania! Myśli Wygląda na to, że lepiej bym znalazł jeden, szybko! [Po poszukiwaniach dookoła lasu, Tails znajduje w końcu Szmaragd Chaosu na ziemi] Tails: Wow! Tu jest Szmaragd Chaosu! [Nagle, żaba zjada Szmaragd Chaosu, po czym skacząc, ucieka] Tails: Hej, zaczekaj! [Ściga żabę aż do jaskini] Stop! Scenka 10 [Kulka jasnego czerwonego światła otacza Tails’a i przenosi go w przeszłość] Tails: Uh oh. Sądziłem, że byłem na pustyni. Zastanawiam się, gdzie ja jestem? [Po zdobyciu Rhythm Badge, Tails zastanawia się wokół i znajduje Tikal] Tikal: Sługami są 7 Szmaragdów Chaosu. [Odwraca się do tyłu i spotyka Tails’a] Witaj, przyjacielu. Jak się miewasz? Tails: Umm...Co mówiłaś wcześniej? Tikal: Hę? To jest coś, co moja babcia mi powiedziała. Mam nigdy tego nie zapomnieć. To idzie tak... "7 Chaosów to słudzy. Chaos to moc... Moc osiągalna poprzez serce. Kontrolujący to ten, który jednocze Chaos". Ale ciągle nie jestem pewna, co to wszystko znaczy. Ale liczba 7...Jest tą samą liczbą co liczba Szmaragdów. Tails: Szmaragdów? Tikal: Wybacz, ale nie sądzę, że wcześniej się spotkaliśmy... Jestem Tikal... A ty? [Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Tails powraca z powrotem do teraźniejszości] Scenka 11 [Tails znajduje się z powrotem na stacji kolejowej przy Mistycznych Ruinach i trzyma Żabka. Jest grany motyw przewodni Biga, który jest podziwiany jak biegnie w kierunku Tails’a i Froggy’ego] Big: [Wyskakuje na Tails’a] Waaaaa! Tails: O rety! [W momencie zaskoczenia, Tails upuszcza Żabka, który odskakuje nieco dalej] Big: [Pędzi w stronę Froggy’ego] Zaczekaj na mnie! Tails: Dziwne! Gdzie ja byłem? O tak! Szmaragd Chaosu… Wspaniale! [Znajduje Szmaragd Chaosu] To pozwoli mojemu Tornado 2 odlecieć! Scenka 12 [Tails wraca z powrotem do swojego warsztatu] Tails: Nadszedł czas. Ten nowy samolot powinien działać dużo lepiej. Wygładziłem większość problemów. Więc, nadchodzę! Szmaragdzie, rób to, co należy! [Jego motyw przewodni jest grany] Gotowy Sonic? Nadchodzę! [Tails wskakuje do swojego nowego samolotu Tornado 2 I otwiera drzwi, aby go uruchomić] Tails: Tornado 2, gotowy do startu! Naprzód! [Tails startuje na swoim Tornado 2 i później leci do Red Mountain gdzie widać Egg Carrier] Tails: Tu jesteś w końcu! Egg Carrier! [Dostrzega w pobliżu Sonica] Tam jest Sonic! Sonnnic! Sonic: W porządku, Tails! Z drogi! Ten samolot jest cool! [Wskakuje na Tornado 2] Teraz, co powiesz na to, by dać tym gościom porządne lanie? Tails: Załątwione! Trzymaj się! [Tails i Sonic jeszcze raz lecą w kierunku Egg Carrier] Scenka 13 [Po częściowym uszkodzeniu Egg Carriera, Sonic i Tails przygotowują się do lądowania na Egg Carrierze] Tails: Podchodzę do lądowania! Sonic: Tails! My za moment wylądujemy w Egg Carrier. Tails: Ups... Mamy nowy problem. Sonic: Co tym razem? Tails: Zapomniałem umieścić podwozia! Sonic: Waaaaaa....! Scenka 14 [Tornado 2 ląduje w Egg Carrier ale utknęli na nim; Tails i Sonic wyskakują z Tornado 2] Sonic: Wow! To jest naprawdę ogromne! Tails: się Nie czas na gadki, Sonic. Musimy znaleźć Amy! Sonic: Masz rację, kolego. No to do roboty! [Po przejściu do obszaru środkowego] Eggman: [Głos z głośnika] Nie masz żadnych pomysłów, Sonic! Nie masz nawet pojęcia, co może zrobić ten statek! Co powiesz na to, jak ci dam małą próbkę? Ha! Ha! ha. [Egg Carrier zmienia się od dokonywania niedostępnego mostu głównego] Tails: Whoah! Hej, on się transformuje! Widziałeś to? Sonic: Teraz jak mamy zamiar dostać się do tego mostu? Tails: Nie cierpię, kiedy on mnie nie słucha! Eggman: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! ha! Chyba nie spodziewaliście się, że już jesteście? To jest jedyna droga, jaką możesz mnie znaleźć, Sonic. A to dzięki Sky Deck! Wątpię, czy dasz w tym radę! Ha haaaaa! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek! Sonic: Wystarczy, że na mnie popatrzysz! Dawaj, Eggman! Scenka 15 [Po przejściu Sky Deck, Sonic i Tails znajdują się w środku Egg Carrier] Sonic: Aahh! Czy to jest to? Tails: Sonic, powinniśmy sprawdzić ten mostek! [Po powrocie na szczyt, Tails i Sonic znajdują Amy i Eggmana] Amy: Sonic! Tails! Eggman: Hah! Przyszliście za późno... [Zabiera ptaka od Amy] Amy: Tylko nie ptaszek! [Eggman bierze Szmaragd Chaosu z ptaka] Tails: To Szmaragd Chaosu! Amy: Nie ma mowy! Eggman: Przepadnijcie! Wszyscy! To wszystko jest naprawdę potrzebne! Gamma! Gamma: [Nagle się pojawia] Jakie jest twoje życzenie panie? Eggman: Pozbądź się tych wstrętnych szkodników! Daj im wszystko, co masz. Gamma: Tak jest, panie Robotnik! Eggman: Zostawię go dla ciebie, Gamma... [Odlatuje] [Gamma przygotowuje się do walki z Tails’em] Scenka 16 [Gamma upada pokonany, a Tails biegnie w jego kierunku, by go wykończyć, ale Amy staje mu na drodze] Amy: Proszę, przestań, Tails! Tails: Odsuń się, Amy! Zejdź mi z drogi! Amy: Nie! Ten robot jest moim przyjacielem. On mi pomógł. Nie rań go! Tails: Hmm... No dobra! Skoro tak mówisz. Masz swoje powody, tak sądzę. [Każdy zauważa, że Egg Carrier zaczyna się trząść] Tails: Hej, ten statek spada z wysokości! Sonic: Prędko, Tails! Weź Amy i uciekajcie stąd! Amy: W takim razie, co z tobą? Sonic: Znajdę Eggmana i powstrzymam go od dokonania jego dzieła! [Sonic biegnie za Eggmanem, a Tails odlatuje razem z Amy Egg Carrier (Gamma także opuszcza to miejsce); Egg Carrier wkrótce zostaje zniszczone] Scenka 17 [Tails I Amy lecą z powrotem do Station Square; Eggman jest podziwiany w swoim Egg Mobile, jak się rozbija i Tails zaczyna pędzić w jego kierunku] Tails: To Eggman! Zastanawiam się, co przydarzyło się Sonicowi? Eggman: Jestem wykończony! Chaos został pokonany, a mój Egg Carrier został zrujnowany! Ale to nieważne! Zniszczę Station Square tak czy inaczej! [Eggman nadlatuje szybko i z powrotem na morze; postrzegany jest duży pocisk,] Tails: Jeżeli ten pocisk zostanie odpalony... Eggman: Gotowi? Ognia! [Pocisk jest uruchamiany, ale nie gasi się, gdy ląduje] Eggman: Och! Nie! To był fiask! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Pójdę I poradzę sobie z tym sam! [Odlatuje] Tails: O nie! Lepiej bym dotarł do tego pocisku, zanim on go zdetonuje! [Pędzi w kierunku Eggmana] Widzę to! Muszę się tam dostać przed Eggmanem. Los Station Square teraz spoczywa na mnie, ech... Sonic! głową Zmieniłem się, odkąd zacząłem spędzać czas z Soniciem... Ale nie mogę na nim zawsze polegać. Wiem, że mogę to zrobić samodzielnie... Ok, Eggman! Dawaj! Scenka 18 [Po przejściu przez Speed Highway; Tails i mieszkańcy Station Square patrzą na Eggmana] Człowiek: O nie! To Robotnik! Eggman: Więc, dotarłeś do pocisku przede mną, mały szkodniku! Sprawię, byś za to wszystko mi zapłacił! [Eggman nadlatuje, po czym ląduje na dole ze swoją wielką maszyną znaną jako Egg Walker] Eggman: Głupcze! Z drogi! Zanim zrobię z ciebie papkę! Tails: Ja się nie boję… Ja się nie boję! Mogę to zrobić! Scenka 19 [Eggman jest pokonany, a ludzie wiwatują na cześć Tailsa] Tails: Hej! Zrobiłem to! Kobieta: Ocaliłeś nas! Jesteś! Tails: [Jego motyw przewodni zaczyna grać] He! he! Zrobiłem to wszystko samodzielnie! [Tails świętuje swoje zwycięstwo, po czym odlatuje; Tails wraca z powrotem do swojego warsztatu w Mistycznych Ruinach i tam widzimy Sonica. Tails i Sonic dają sobie piątkę a potem obaj zostają razem. Nagle Tails skacze w dół i wykonuje zwycięską pozę] końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Adventure